


vengeance doesn't suit you

by aliaaaaaa



Series: webgottrash tumblr prompts [63]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Dystopian, Lieb is a Badass Sweetheart, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Revenge, Semi-Public Sex, Web Really Needs All The Support and Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaaaaaa/pseuds/aliaaaaaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But healing was a messy process. There were good days when he could go about his routine –cheerful and friendly– and then there were bad days where he rolled out from his bed and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. The scar around his neck was a perfect circle that turned from red to dark to pink over time. And it <i>itched</i> a lot and he kept rubbing at the slightly raised flesh whenever he felt anxious.</p><p>The scar served as a reminder of the ugly things Cobb had allowed to be done to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vengeance doesn't suit you

**Author's Note:**

> For [liebgottshersheybar](liebgottshersheybar.tumblr.com) who wanted Webgott getting together in the dead of the night even though it’s risky BUT you know my brain, it never obeys me so I took your request and wrote it like this. 
> 
> This is set during the [We Will Create Our Own Heaven AU](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7348855), right after the [This Just Might Hurt A Little](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7467597). You have to read the second one to understand the whole story.
> 
> This is beta-read by the awesome [GealachGirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GealachGirl).

Webster knew being here would bring him more harm than good.

Lieb had warned him to never step his foot in Heaven City again after what had happened in The Cell.

_“You don’t belong there anymore, Web,” Lieb had said, pressing his dry lips on Web’s neck, kissing the scar that was now more pink than grotesquely red. “You are an Outlaw now. A danger to the society,” Lieb continued, nibbling with his teeth along the healed flesh before he breathed “Like me.” softly into Web’s skin._

If it was any other thing, if it was any other unimportant thing, Web would have dropped it. He would have turned his head to capture Lieb’s mouth with his own; letting Lieb kiss him a bit deeper, a bit longer, a bit dirtier. Letting Lieb roll the tension away from his muscles with his clever fingers. Letting Lieb worship his body.

But it was not just _a thing_.

It was Roy Cobb’s – _former_ Deputy Chief of Heaven Police Squad, the guy who tortured him in The Cell– hearing sentence. 

The news had stated that Cobb’s official offence was associating with the Outlaws when he failed to secure The Cell that resulted in David Kenyon Webster –a known Outlaws associate– breaking out of a place where no man had ever escaped.

Webster wanted to be at the Grand Chamber, wanted to hear the sentence with his own ears and to see with his own eyes how Cobb’s face would look when the judge pronounced him guilty of being careless during his job and that it would result in Cobb’s death.

_“You can always watch the hearing telecast on TV, David,” Renee had scolded him._

_Lieb had tattled to Renee about Web’s plan._

_“It’s not the same,” Web replied, securing his fingers with the white tape before pulling the boxing gloves on._

_Renee pulled his gloved hands into hers, tied the strings together and squeezed the shiny material firmly._

_“I know you’re angry. I know you want him to suffer but David–,” Renee cupped his jaw with her free hand and tilted his face up so he was looking into her determined green eyes. “–Cobb is not worth you getting caught again.”_

He didn’t listen to Lieb.

He sure as hell wouldn’t listen to Renee, even though he knew they meant well.

He knew Lieb was worried, knew that if he could, Lieb would be his shadow, following him everywhere just to make sure he was okay, just to make sure he was safe.

But what did they know about his pain? About the trauma that he had to face after being saved from The Cell?

Renee didn’t know about the nightmares – about how he dreamed that he was still in The Cell– the thin collar still clasped around his neck, electricity buzzing sharply through his body as he gasped for help. Only in this dream, Lieb didn’t come to rescue him.

Lieb knew of course–

–had done his best to help when the nightmares felt too vivid and too suffocating. There were nights when Lieb stayed up to hold Web firmly to his chest, trying his best to soothe the hysterical crying for help, trying to pry away Web’s fingers from around his neck, rubbing the bumpy flesh gently while murmuring, _You’re safe with me. Look at me. You’re with me, Web. Not gonna let anyone take you away from me._

But healing was a messy process. There were good days when he could go about his routine –cheerful and friendly– and then there were bad days where he rolled out from his bed and caught sight of his reflection in the mirror. The scar around his neck was a perfect circle that turned from red to dark to pink over time. And it _itched_ a lot and he kept rubbing at the slightly raised flesh whenever he felt anxious.

The scar served as a reminder of the ugly things Cobb had allowed to be done to him.

Because of that, Web had to do this; had to emerge from the Outlaws slum and step into Heaven City once again.

He had forgotten how pristine everything was after living in the warehouse; from the tall buildings to the impressive gardens to the snobby Elite Citizens.

Everything felt too clean and too polished that it made the pink scar itch.

But he rolled his shoulders slightly, tugged on his jacket more firmly and marched on. He walked down the road to the Grand Chamber with steady confidence because that was what all the Elite Citizens did. They walked around like they were important, never once stopping to acknowledge the others. Everyone was beneath everyone and that attitude alone saved Webster from being recognized on the street, despite the walls being covered with posters of his face.

The posters were printed in colors, on the right side was his photo when he worked with Heaven Times, his blue eyes shining. On the left side was his recent photo when he was in The Cell, his eyelids bruised.

The red lettering below screamed:

 

**WANTED  
** DAVID K. WEBSTER  
ESCAPED FROM THE CELL  
KNOWN ASSOCIATE OF THE OUTLAWS 

 

Web walked past the posters languidly, not making any contact with anyone as he stared ahead.

His heart though–

– it was beating madly against his ribcage, and inside his head he heard Lieb’s voice yelling at him _stupid, stupid, stupid_ with every step he took to get to the Grand Chamber.

But he got there safely, despite Lieb’s voice inside his head screaming furiously at him.

He slipped into the Grand Chamber undetected, following the throng of reporters wanting the good view. Web hung at the back instead, sitting in a shadow where he could watch everyone and no one could watch him.

His heart was still hammering slightly, his muscles felt stiff and the scar around his neck itched again.

Truthfully, he didn’t know why he was so adamant about coming to the Grand Chamber to witness the hearing.

He was still angry for what Cobb had done to him, yes. He wanted Cobb to suffer, wanted Cobb to feel all the pain he’d had to endure when he was being tortured in The Cell.

But there was a small part of him that didn’t agree with the hatred he was harboring. That small part wanted him to forgive and move on with his life, but then the scar around his neck itched and he just _couldn’t let it go_.

His musing was interrupted when the Grand Chamber was filled with loud noise and he craned his neck, trying to look at the front of the chamber amid the crowds, and saw Cobb being dragged like an animal –naked– his body covered in bruises and angry red welts and around his neck was the same thin collar that Web had had to wear.

Cobb hung his head low when the judge read out his offence, then he raised his head slightly, bared his teeth, and his body convulsed violently. His painful gasp could be heard throughout the big chamber over the judge’s loud voice.

Web grabbed his own neck and closed his eyes because he could feel the echo of blue electricity coursing under his skin.

The hearing ended in under 15 minutes, with Cobb having no chance to defend himself. Whenever he tried to open his mouth to speak, the guard standing next to him would press the button and Cobb would fall down on the ground, his body thrashing wildly.

The judge decided that Roy Cobb would be sentenced to rot in The Cell until his body could no longer take the torture.

( _One bullet and you’re dead. I’d rather have you beg for me to stop_.)

*

Somehow after hearing the sentence, Web didn’t feel like he had won.

Cobb would be rotting away in The Cell, receiving the same torture treatment as Web had and probably even worse.

That should have appeased the anger in his heart. He should have magically felt better because the man that caused him pain was as good as dead.

But he only felt exhausted. Weary. His belly felt heavy as if there was a heavy stone weighing him down.

He slipped out from the Great Chamber, following the murmuring crowds again and avoiding the walls plastered with his face, falling behind and turning around the corner that would take him back to the warehouse faster.

He walked quickly now, not wanting to be in Heaven City any longer than he had to and then he heard footsteps behind him and one, two men passing him and walking in front of him.

He glanced over his shoulder and noticed another man following from behind.

He knew instantly that he was surrounded, and Lieb’s voice inside his head started shouting _stupid, stupid, stupid_ again.

He ducked quickly when the men turned around and charged at him. His mind was suddenly on alert, his muscles taut and his body primed for a fight. He was remembering the boxing lesson that Toye had insisted he take.

 _For your own safety_ , Toye had said gruffly.

Web pounded the man’s mouth squarely with his heavy fist and watched with satisfaction as blood burst out from his nostril. He ducked just in time when the other man came at him, his body sliding painfully down the hard wall as the man’s fist connected with the concrete and a loud yelp was heard due to his fractured knuckles.

“ _Traitor!_ ” The third man shouted; lunging his body onto Web’s back and starting to box Web’s ear.

Web heaved and slammed his body against the wall and the man let go of his hold from Web’s head, groaning in pain.

They were circling each other now.

Web could feel blood gushing out from his nostril, could feel his knuckles getting swollen.

“Fucking traitor! You ought to die! Siding with the Outlaws!” The man spat on the ground and his eyes blazed with anger. But Web was ready, he sidestepped to the left when the man lunged toward him. He was grinning at the man, taunting him.

“Is that all you got?” Web hissed and the man tried again and Web didn’t notice that the man had pulled out a small knife from his jacket. He only noticed the shining blade when the tip grazed the side of his body, tearing his jacket and shirt.

“Fuck!” Web hissed, breathing harder now, his senses overloading.

And out of nowhere, _out of fucking nowhere_ –when the man charged forward with his sharp knife raised to stab Web– Lieb appeared and clubbed the back of the man’s head with a bat.

Web stood in shock as he watched the man land face first on the ground. His ears were ringing from all the blood and he vaguely heard Lieb shouting his name.

“Webster! _You fuck!_ Come on!”

Lieb dragged Web forward by his forearm, gripped the flesh hard as they moved together; running, running, running until their lungs burned, until Lieb maneuvered them into the small alleyway when he saw the Police Squad’s car driving by.

“You stupid, fucking idiot,” Lieb growled lowly, pulling Web’s head down to the crook of his neck as the car moved closer. “I told you this was dangerous. I fucking told you that you were gonna get killed but you didn’t wanna listen,” Lieb hissed and Web lifted his head and leaned in to press their mouths together, biting Lieb’s soft lips until he tasted copper on his tongue.

Lieb slapped Web’s face and it stung but that didn’t stop Web from pulling Lieb closer by his collar ; biting his lower lip before chasing it with his tongue to suck on it hard.

“You could have died,” Lieb moaned harshly as Web kissed down his sharp jaw, bit the soft flesh of his neck before he pressed a wet kiss on the scar on Lieb’s neck.

_You have a scar around your neck. Just like I do. We match, Webster._

“I’m not dead yet, Lieb,” Web hissed when he felt Lieb tug hard at his hair. He pressed his hips against Lieb’s and rolled, earning a breathy moan from the older man and a sharp stare when Web chuckled.

“Already hard for me, Liebgott?”

“Fuck you,” Lieb hissed and then he whimpered when Web undid the fly of his jeans and stroked his hardening prick.

Lieb pulled Web’s face up and kissed him, his muffled moans filling Web’s mouth and he hissed a broken “Fuck–” when he felt Web languidly push his cock against Lieb’s.

“Can’t fuck you. Don’t have the stuff because I wasn’t planing to _fuck Joseph Liebgott in the alley at 12 p.m._ ,” Web teased, smiling widely with the blood caking his pretty face. It turned Lieb on more than it should have.

They rutted together in the alley, their hard cocks brushing against each other. Lieb’s fingers sank into Web’s broad shoulder as Web mouthed at his neck, his breath warm and sweet on his skin.

Web snuck his hand around their pricks, fisting them together tightly in a way that made Lieb roll his eyes in pleasure.

“Web–” Lieb hissed, moving his hips back and forth as he fucked Web’s fist and Web answered him by mouthing at his jaw and chin before biting the flesh hard so that there was a deep dent in the shape of his teeth.

“That’s it, Lieb. Fuck my fist like you would fuck my ass,” Web goaded, grinned widely when Lieb’s mouth fell open, his eyes screwed shut.

“Feels good doesn’t it? Feels good to fuck after a good fight,” Web babbled, his mouth still pressed to Lieb’s skin.

Lieb pulled Web closer to his face and hissed, “I will fucking kill you if you–fuck–if you pull this shit shit shit again Web. I swear to –fuck– I swear I will kill you myself if you get yourself in this fucking –fuck, fuck, fuck– situation again.”

Web pressed soft kisses on Lieb’s cheeks, biting the flesh again before he nodded his head.

“Fucking love you too much to let you get hurt, Web. Fucking –shit– love you, love you, _love you_ ,” Lieb moaned, spilling his words into Web’s skin and his cum into Web’s palm.

Web worked his prick faster, coating his length with Lieb’s cum as he stroked himself. His eyes bored into Lieb’s, watching Lieb trying to catch his breath, watching Lieb watching him and Web pressed their foreheads together; breathing into Lieb’s mouth, kissing his lips softly before the orgasm ripped from him; Lieb’s name tore out from this throat in a guttural moan.

They stood leaning against each other. The adrenaline bleeding out from their bodies, making them utterly exhausted.

“We have to get back,” Lieb whispered, nuzzling Web’s neck gently.

Web only hummed in agreement but didn’t move.

Lieb pressed a kiss on Web’s jaw, wiped the dried blood from his face with his hand. “I mean it, Web. Don’t pull this shit ever again. I can’t always be your shadow, can’t always protect you,” Lieb murmured, his eyes closed because he felt so warm and so tired.

Web pulled Lieb into a tight hug, his arms bracing Lieb’s weight as he sagged against Web’s body.

Then he felt Lieb’s fingers cupping his jaw and massaging the muscle there gently.

“Promise me,” Lieb whispered, his eyes turning soft and there was love and adoration and worry reflected in them.

Something in Web pulled and snapped and all the anger and all the resentment and all the hatred that he had been carrying in his chest for the past month bled out.

He knew he wouldn’t be able to fully forget his trauma, that it would haunt him for the rest of his life and that the pink scar would always itch. But, he knew that Lieb would be there for him, that Lieb would pick up the pieces and put him back together and heal him.

With that, Web turned his face and pressed a kiss on Lieb’s palm and whispered, “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> first posted on [webgottrash](http://webgottrash.tumblr.com/post/147621278797/vengeance-doesnt-suit-you)
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!


End file.
